Jekhipe - A McRoll in the REAL World Story
by Mari217
Summary: Steve and Catherine are given some insight from a very interesting source.


_Sammy and Ilna, it has been_ _ **my**_ _great fortune that the fates brought us together, because I couldn't ask for better, more sincere, more REAL friends. Much love xo_

 _#REALMcRollers, the good fortune and great privilege are ours to have such amazing and caring readers. Undying gratitude for your loyalty._

 _Guest reviewers, we receive wonderful direct questions from you and are unable to respond. If you'd like to ask in a less public forum please email us_ _ **realmcroll at yahoo dot com**_ _and we'll get back to you._

 _Additional Author's Note at the end._

* * *

 **Jekhipe**

 _ **Best Friends Animal Rescue Family Fundraiser, Oahu**_

"Quite a few people thought you two wouldn't make it tonight after what you went through." Barbara patted his arm. "Glad to see you did. You're exactly what I expected, Steve. You and Catherine both. Your dad would be very proud."

Steve's smile was genuine as he listened to Barbara Wedekind, an HPD K-9 officer who'd known his father, tell him how wonderful she found it that his team of five included two women. She'd chatted briefly with Catherine about Cammie a couple hours earlier, and was impressed by the younger woman's brilliance and transition from Naval officer to task force member. Not to mention her ingenuity at affecting her own escape from Sinclair's clutches.

As Barbara bid Steve a good evening and he began to walk back towards where he'd last seen Catherine chatting with their veterinarian, Doctor Cuthbert, and Esther, he wore a small, proud smile.

The doctor had very graciously accepted their thanks for rushing Cammie in and for her diligence in getting the blood analysis results to Esther and Danny so quickly. Steve and Catherine were also grateful when she reiterated that the nitrous oxide would have absolutely no lasting effects on Cammie.

He was about to move toward the side of the hall where Catherine was when he passed a woman seated at a table in the area designated for entertainment vendors. She was saying goodbye to a college-age girl, and when he finished scanning the area for Catherine, he looked over to find the woman motioning him over.

She was younger than Steve by perhaps ten years, with long dark hair pulled into a neat chignon and eyes that reminded him a little of Catherine's. That was because the light behind their soft brown hue was anything but. He could tell she was keenly aware of the goings on in every corner of the banquet room where the fundraiser was being held.

"Sit, sit," the woman said and waved a hand to indicate the chair opposite her.

"No, I'm uh, I'm good." Steve glanced around, and the woman smiled at his discomfort, but in a pleasant, non-menacing way.

"The cards want to speak to you."

An image of Kono laughing at the thought of a reading passed through his mind just as the woman turned over a card and looked up at him.

" _Strength_ ," she said as Catherine appeared beside Steve and raised an eyebrow.

The reader glanced at her, but refocused on the card as she spoke. "You are correct, he did not ask for a reading, but the cards sometimes choose. You have Jekhipe and are within his light. You should sit. Please."

Catherine exchanged a look with Steve and shrugged. When she sat in one of the chairs, he took a seat in the other with a small sigh.

"This is _Strength_." The reader tapped the face of the overturned card and addressed Steve. "It tells me you have endured obstacles early in your life by drawing upon your inner strength and confidence. You have great stamina and persistence, tempered by an underlying inner calm under duress. You focus on what you need to do, and you go about it in a way that demonstrates great motivation."

Another card joined the first.

" _The Tower_." She pointed. "Your self-control was challenged by events in the outside world that you could never have planned for. The forces of chaos took you out of your normal day-to-day existence, but you adapted and thrived."

Catherine glanced at him sideways and said nothing, but she could see by the set of his shoulders his surprise equaled hers.

The woman turned another card over, placing it next to the first two. " _Justice_." She smiled. "From the law of cause and order develops the law of Karma, showing that all actions will eventually return. As you sow, so shall you reap. You have led others for many years. Always putting them first. Now you not only have those who look up to you, but also have great love for you."

Catherine looked at him again but remained quiet as a tiny, knowing smile graced her lips.

"You deserve great respect," the woman said evenly. "And love. You have earned it."

At their matching expressions, the reader said, "Ah ha. Good. You've come to accept. My name is Tsura, by the way. Please, don't tell me yours until we are finished. May I go on?"

Catherine found herself whispering, "Yes, please," as Steve silently nodded his agreement.

With that, Tsura turned over a fourth card. " _Queen of Wands_. In a reading, the _Queen of Wands_ either asks you to think and feel as she does, or she can represent a man or woman who is much like her.

She combines the positive fire energy of the wands with the inward focus of the queen. She is always attractive and often beautiful in the classical sense. Her warm smile and easygoing manner bring her many friends and admirers. No matter what the task, she tackles it with wholehearted dedication and commitment."

Tsura smiled knowingly at seeing Steve's eyes grow as he unconsciously nodded along with her description.

"She is ready to look for the positive in the situation. Her life is full and busy, and she prefers it that way. She keeps up this pace because she is radiantly healthy and fit. She is often a good athlete, being naturally strong and coordinated. Although she's never arrogant, the _Queen of Wands_ has a deep faith in her own abilities. Her quiet self-assurance comes from the knowledge that she can accomplish whatever she sets her mind to.

To the one she loves, she gives her all - her everything, and receives the same in return."

She placed a finger on the card and slid it closer to Catherine.

"This ... is you."

Catherine flushed slightly and began to speak, but Tsura addressed Steve. "It is her, is it not?"

"Yes." Steve cleared his throat. He answered Tsura, but his eyes remained on Catherine. "It's her."

She took a fleeting look at Catherine before focusing back on Steve.

"Notice how on the card _Strength,_ that trait is represented by a woman? This indicates the card is not focused on pure physical strength. The woman, who has both hands on a normally wild animal, has the infinity symbol above her head, the blue mountain in the background is a phallic symbol.

Infinity is a geometrical representation of the endless and eternal. When this symbol comes to our attention it is a message that we have found something eternal, and the phallic symbol indicates a balance between the two genders.

The lion is a symbol of our passions and desires. See how the lion itself is sticking out his tongue? Animals that are preparing to bite do not stick their tongues out. The lion is happy to be with the woman, to accept her as an equal."

Her voice was even and low. "She has tamed the lion with a quiet strength that can only come from within." Looking directly into Catherine's eyes she stated,

"You have calmed his soul."

Catherine looked up to see Steve's former expression of surprise was overshadowed with one of understanding. He was staring curiously at the cards with knitted brows as his fingers found hers, and he nodded. He absently ran his thumb in a familiar gesture across her knuckles.

The next card made Tsura smile.

"Of course. The _King of Swords_." She addressed Catherine. "The personality of the _King of Swords_ is a combination of the positive air energy of the swords suit and the active, outward strength of a king. He is a man of intellect who can absorb and work with information of all kinds. The king has superior physical prowess, but more importantly, as a master of reason and logic, he analyzes any problem easily." She raised an eyebrow, and when Catherine nodded, continued.

"He can work out solutions quickly and explain them to others. In a chaotic situation, he cuts through the confusion and provides the clarity needed to move forward. He can be relied on to handle any situation fairly and honorably. When a judgment is called for, he can render an impartial but just decision. He can be laser focused when faced with a task and is a man of few words. The king represents those who are incorruptible and live by the highest ethical standards. He encourages those around him to do the same."

"That's him." Catherine's eyes shone with pride. "That's _exactly_ him."

Tsura's focus turned to Steve, and she went on, "Like the Queen, in readings, the _King of Swords_ either asks you to take the kinds of actions he might take, for example: telling the truth, thinking up a solution, communicating well, or judging fairly. Or the king can represent a man or woman who is _already_ acting as he does. Here, today, that is what he does." Like with Catherine, she slid the card towards Steve. "He represents you."

Hesitating only briefly, she flipped the next card onto the table. "This one represents teamwork." Tsura laid the _Three of Pentacles_ next to the king. "It is like the old TV series _Mission Impossible_ \- for each impossible task, the right team is assembled and they work together to achieve their objective.

Here we see a sculptor, a monk and an architect in the suit of pentacles. This signifies how the best work is carried out by a balance of the energies - technical skill, spiritual understanding, energy and desire, and practicality.

While you have always worked well leading others, you now have those whose auras and skills perfectly complement yours. They support you in all things, your work and," she indicated both of them, "your relationship. Do you understand who the card represents?"

"Our team," Catherine said softly, and Steve's eyes widened in agreement.

"Here." Tsura indicated a new card featuring a blindfolded woman, bound and surrounded by swords. "The _Eight of Swords_. We see a person tied up and surrounded by swords. A castle, a symbol of authority, is behind her. But look closely," Her hand passed over the card. "The swords do not fence her in and her legs are not bound. There are no guards. She could walk away if she chose.

Because of sorrow and anger, you kept yourself bound. This card stands for times in your distant past when help seemed very far away and you felt lost and confused. You felt a lack of freedom and choice. But here the card is upside down, reversed. It shows that through love and understanding ..." She pointedly looked at Catherine and and back into Steve's eyes. "You have found freedom - you have thrown off your blindfold and are free."

She slid the cards closer to them and started a second area of placement. The next card featured two figures under a winged creature with a mountain in the background. The banner at the bottom read _The Lovers._

Tsura nodded knowingly and leaned forward in her seat. Lowering her voice, drawing both Steve and Catherine closer, she went on, " _The Lovers,_ facing upwards,represent perfection of harmony and mutual attractiveness. Their trust in one another gives them strength and confidence to overcome the obstacles in life. The bond that the two lovers have created is unbreakable and the card is often reflective of a marriage, soul mate connection, or very intimate and close relationship.

 _The Lovers_ also indicate an unusually strong sexual connection that goes beyond instant gratification and lust to suggest the deep desire and passion that can exist between two beings. The physical attraction is strong and so, too, is the desire to be intimate with one another." She pointed between them as they sought the other's gaze, each wearing a tiny, satisfied smile.

"You have loved each other a very, very long time. Eternally. The love still grows and you are in the rarest of company, because that fire that burns between you? Instead of ebbing with the passage of time, your passion continues to grow. That is a unique gift. Those who have such passion forged in love, it is also basht - luck."

Catherine looked at Steve, knowing he, too, was thinking of Danny's oft made statement.

Tsura nodded. "I see I'm right. It's in your eyes, your silent communication. You are the halves to a whole." She placed a hand briefly on top of Catherine's where it rested on the table. "Your greatest fear is the same; losing the other, but only to death. Your confidence in each other's heart never wavers. It is unshakable."

Patting Catherine's hand before releasing it to draw another card, she said steadily, "You should always be diligent, as sometimes death swirls close to us all, but fear not," and turned over a card that showed a figure swathed in a flowing scarf, surrounded by a circle of greenery.

"This is _The World_. A major element of happiness is wholeness - the sense things are working together in harmony. To be happy, we must feel connected - engaged with what is around us. There is also accomplishment - knowing that we have goals and are moving toward them successfully. When all these elements come together, we feel fulfilled and blessed."

"It is very positive that you are in a position to realize your heart's desire. You," she indicated Steve, "came from a place of not believing that was possible. And now, you exude how happy you are to have found it." Her eyes flicked between the couple again. "What that is for you depends on the situation, but it will always feel right. And you were born to serve others. You will always find a way to do so. To hold the world in our hands, we must give of ourselves to it. That is the source of true happiness."

Just then Danny approached and stepped up beside Catherine. "Sorry, guys. Wait, wait, you're getting a _couples_ _reading_?" His blue eyes brightened with mirth.

"The cards had information to impart." Tsura's gaze took in the muscular blond man, and she waved a hand across the table. "We are nearly done. I could read for you next?"

"Hey, I've had a few tarot readings in my time. But ya know what, you guys finish up." He snorted a laugh and tilted his chin at the card closest to Catherine. _The Lovers_. "Of course. I'm going to get Grace and Gabby and head home. See you tomorrow." He nodded to Tsura as Steve and Catherine bid him goodnight.

When he was out of earshot, Tsura pointed to his retreating form. "He teases and blusters but he would lay down his life for either of you."

"He's a good man," Steve acknowledged.

"A good friend."

"More than that. A brother."

"I see. Many good friends, brothers even, see a union such as yours as a threat. Not him. He loves you both, revels in your happiness."

"He does," Catherine agreed. "He's family. To both of us."

"Now, a few more things ... " She waited until they exchanged a nod and continued. "I see a commonality of family, a young lady you both adore, a non-human, sentient being you have great love for, a widening circle of extended family. You have brought them all happiness.

You have both faced much danger, it is your calling, but you are prepared and intelligent, which serves you well. The cards wanted to share these messages with you. I merely interpreted. Take this with you when you go: You," she indicated Steve with a two fingered point. "Have been through many hardships and much deception. Yet you remained steadfast and true to your nature and values. Remaining on the right path even when the path kept shifting beneath your feet. You are a good man, with a good spirit. You deserve the love and happiness you have."

Catherine laced her fingers with Steve's; a soft smile on her lips. She had no idea how the woman was so accurate but she decided not to question how Tsura knew what she knew. The woman's voice brought her back from her thoughts.

Tsura was addressing her. "You are patient and kind, and your strength is both physical and ingrained within your very being. Sometimes, the universe chooses for you, and when you accept your path, you find yourself walking it with your soulmate."

She sat back and smiled. "And now, I will ask ... your names?"

"Catherine. Catherine Rollins and ..." When he didn't immediately respond, she tightened her fingers around his.

"Steve McGarrett. I uh, what do we owe you for..."

"Sha, sha, no. Listen, the palm anyone can be taught to read, the tea leaves are the same, but the cards? The cards have insight. They are not for entertainment, if you find the right person to read them. One with _dook_ \- the sight. I can't charge because the cards chose you. And that goes against what I was taught, but it's what I wish to do."

"Really? I mean we should give you something," Catherine added.

Tsura was about to wave them away when a boy a little younger than Jacob ran up and hugged her.

"Mama, we're here to take you home. I'm hungry, can we ... " He stopped and his huge dark eyes took in Steve and Catherine. "Oh, sorry. I'm sorry."

"No, no. It's fine, we're all finished talking to your mom," Catherine said with a smile. She turned to Tsura. "Thank you again, that was incredible. I don't know how how you..." she stopped, shook her head, and smiled again. "Thank you."

When Steve stood, the child's eyes widened as his button-down moved aside, and the boy caught a glimpse of his badge. "Are you the _real_ police?"

"Yeah, buddy. We both are."

"I wanna join the police when I get big. I'm gonna be a K-9 policeman, like Officer Vincent." He pointed in the direction of where the officer had given a demonstration with his partner, Chex, a German shepherd rescued from the Best Friends group. "I have a dog, Maxie, I love dogs. Do you have any dogs?"

Steve bent to the boy's level. "We have a big dog, her name's Cammie." He smiled at the boy's enthusiasm. "I've got an idea, if it's okay with your mom." He stood and pulled a card from his pocket, offering it to Tsura. "Maybe you'll accept a visit to our headquarters? We can show this young man around."

" _Please_ , Mama?" He smiled, a dimple appearing on each cheek, and completely charmed Catherine by offering to shake Steve's hand. "Thank you, sir."

Catherine addressed the boy. "What's your name, sweetie?"

The boy blinked long eyelashes and smiled. "I am Zoltan." He pointed to his chest.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you, Zoltan. I'm Lieutenant Catherine and this is Commander Steve." She returned Steve's smile at her use of those titles and handed her card to Tsura. "What do you say to a visit and lunch on us?" she asked, as Zoltan's pleading eyes turned to his mother.

Tsura ran a hand through her son's thick mop of hair as she read first Catherine's, then Steve's card. "I say okay." She nodded. "You are good people and my boy likes you, so I say okay." She turned to her son, "Zoltan, go tell Papa and Puridad I'm coming and we are going for dinner now."

"Wait till I tell them I can visit a real police station!" He clapped. "Thank you." He regarded Steve and Catherine carefully, suddenly seeming much older. "Mama gave you a reading? I'm happy. You have Jekhipe." Then, reverting to bubbling enthusiasm, he ran through the doorway of the banquet room calling, "Papa, Papa! Guess _what!?_ "

Tsura's gaze followed her son. "Thank you again. He is fascinated with police work." She shook her head at the irony. "In my grandparents' generation, that would have been an outrage. But his father and I want choices for Zoltan, for him to do what he loves." Her eyes softened. "And he loves solving mysteries, and he loves dogs. He sleeps with ours, insists my father read them _both_ a bedtime story.

That, too, would have horrified my grandparents. But we can keep our heritage alive while embracing modern ways, and that's what we do. That's why I do these events - for the chance to read for someone like you." She smiled knowingly, and again her eyes drifted to where her son had gone. "And if there are none the cards call out to, it is not a loss. The extra helps to pay for school."

She held up their business cards. "The visit is much appreciated. My Zoltan likes you; he's a good judge, that one. Just like my father, for whom he is named." She smiled fondly. "Be safe. The fates say many good years lie ahead for you."

Steve's arm slid further around her, and Catherine leaned into him. She asked, "That word, Jekhipe. You said it when I first came up to Steve."

Tsura nodded. "Yes. Zoltan has a bit of the dook. Jekhipe means unity, literally _oneness._ You are two equal halves … one."

They moved to leave, Steve's hand at the small of Catherine's back, when he turned and questioned, "Why?"

"Why you?"

"Why _us_?"

"Your energy. Essence. Life force. It goes by many names. Yours _crackles_ , Commander. Sparks fly from it. And when your lady walked up beside you, your life force … _reached out_ for hers. Literally. They have the same intensity, the same spark, and they _intertwined_. It's something I rarely see. The reading included the lieutenant. The cards knew I needed to read for you both.

You have had a trying time recently. The key to restoring your energy is different for everyone. Long ago, you each discovered that key for you is being together.

Go now, revitalize your souls. Go wherever your hearts' desire, to the place where they are happiest."

After thanking Tsura again, Steve placed a kiss on top of Catherine's head, and she wrapped her arm around his waist. As they began to leave the hall, they whispered simultaneously, "Let's go home."

A smile played on Tsura's lips at Steve and Catherine's shared words and look. Glancing at the couple as she gathered the cards, she placed _The Lovers_ on top of the deck and murmured, "Jekhipe."

* * *

End. Thanks for reading.

 _AN: I based Tsura and Zoltan on a very sweet young woman I knew from working as local summer help at a food concession for a travelling carnival when I was in my teens. Reela told fortunes and had an adorable boy named Zoltan who I'd watch when she was on an errand. He loved pastries and all things military (I can hear him saying, "Tell me another Army story about your papa!"). I always think of him and his mom with a smile._

 _If you are not on the REALMcRoll email list and would like to be, or you'd just like to say hi, drop us an email at_ _ **realmcroll at yahoo dot com**_ _with "Add me, please!" in the subject line._

 _Looking for links to all the REAL World McRoll stories in one place? Check out our Tumblr page_ _ **mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com.**_

In addition, one of our AWESOME REAL Worlders, katydid13, has created a community here on fanfiction dot net that brings all of the REAL World stories, and all of Mari, Sammy & Ilna's pre-universe stories in one place. You can find it at

 _ **community/McRoll-in-the-Real-World**_


End file.
